


Brown Pony's Story

by Debi_C



Series: Tok'ra Flats [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told from the POV of a recurring character in the Tales of Tok'ra Flats.  This is the story of a horse and the boy he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Pony's Story

My name is Wodige Soquili. I was captured on the wild plains of Nydagi by a Comanche brave. I was trained to be a war horse, a hunting pony and to carry my master bravely. I have worn the hunting paint, war paint, been gored by buffalo, suffered hunger with my tribe and knew the cold of the bitter blue north winds that sweep across the prairie.

After a few years of this life, I was traded to a white man for a gun and bullets. He treated me fairly but was not kind. I worked hard for him, pulling a wagon and plowing his fields. Then one day the man grew lonely and my life changed again.

He saddled his other soquili and led me into the village of the Tsalagi. There he tied us to their Council house. He went inside to the sacred fire to smoke the pipe with the Chief.

While he was there, he traded me for a woman to be his wife. She was very beautiful. I hope that she was happy to go with him, for I was happy to stay.

I was then taken to the house of a hunter. There I once again became a horse of honor and pride to my owner, not an animal of labor. Then, soon after I was gifted to a boy to be his hunting pony. His name was Waya Ayule.

This boy was very fair and very kind to me. He spoke of many things in our solitary rides together while hunting for the people. He told me that he was adopted by the Tsalagi when he was younger because his white parents were killed. He also talked of the history of the people. He spoke of many things to me and though I didn't understand it all, I loved to listen to him talk.

Every now and again, we would be visited by Waya's blood brother. He was a tall white man and his tribe was the Texas Rangers. I remembered when the Comanche fought with them and I had once been wounded by their bullet but this man seemed different.

His name was Tawadi and was a very kind man. He would often give me a sweet thing he called a peppermint. Waya and I liked him very much. We would all go hunting together and the two humans would often spend as much time talking as hunting. These were good times for us all. Often we would bring in the meat of the deer, antelope and sometimes we would go with the other men to hunt the great buffalo. But the boy would never hunt the waya because that was his spirit animal. He also would not hunt the tawadi as that was his blood brother's spirit. He would not harm their medicine.

Then one day, my young master took a beautiful maiden to be his bride. They moved to a farm and I went with him; but he never made me pull the plow or work the fields. He kept me in a place of honor. I hoped that I would soon carry his wife and their children in love and pride for my Waya.

Tawadi himself came to the wedding; but he told my master that he had to go back to Ameliga to be a war chief for his people. Waya told him not to go, to stay in Ogalahomi and hunt game and farm with them. But Tawadi, who was very brave, said that he must go to fight in the big war back east.

Waya and his wife, Shauri, were both very sad to see him leave but they understood it was a debt of blood and spirit so they told Tawadi goodbye and we watched him ride away.

In time my master had gotten another soquili to hunt with as I was growing old and a little slower. He was a spotted pony and very handsome but still young and silly. My master called him Ugidali but I was still his favorite. I could carry Shauri wherever she wanted to go. I was proud to please her because it made my Waya happy.

But one day when Waya was gone, some evil men came to our farm and kidnapped our Shauri. I was in the corral and could not protect her. I screamed and bucked and reared, but I could not get out. When my Waya came home I thought that he would go mad. He put Ugidali in the corral without unsaddling him, threw himself on my back and followed we them as quickly as I could run. Soon other Tsalagi joined us. We searched and we searched. Finally, we found my Waya's Shauri but she had been hurt very badly. We took her home but she went under and left my Waya alone, though I know she did not want to.

For a little while, after she left us, Waya was very sad and did not want to live. But his grandfather took him to live with him in a cabin in the town. Neither I nor Ugidali liked it there, but it was what Waya needed.

Soon, though, Waya took us on a long journey into the north where we lived with other different tribes of Indians at a blue coat soldier's fort. When he was there, Waya went amongst the many clans, teaching them the ways of the white man and he seemed to be satisfied with his life. Then after a winter there, another terrible thing happened to us.

It was a night of fire and much fighting and death. Some Shawnee and Delaware men attacked and killed the Tonkawa people that were there. They also killed the blue coated soldiers. My Waya tried to stop the fighting but the blood ran red that night and my Waya was hurt by the bad men and their guns. He was found the next day where he had been protecting some of the children and he was badly wounded. The blue coat doctor knew the ways of healing and he made my Waya well in body again. That is when Ugidali and I took our Waya back home to Ogalahomi.

But Waya did not want to live in the town anymore and Ugidali and I were glad. So we went back to the farm and we watched our young master as he worked the land and became healthy again. We all missed Shauri, but he seemed satisfied.

Then one day we saw some men come down the road on horseback. Waya called out to them and I knew that they were of the tribe of Tawadi, the Tejas Rangers. Waya gave them welcome and asked of his blood brother but they said they did not know of him anymore. They thought that he had been captured in the white man’s war and gone under. So, when they had left, my Waya went to his grandfather and asked for his wisdom. The very next day, Waya took me and the red mare of his grandfather and we went on the long journey into Ameliga to search for Tawadi. Ugidali was very unhappy and called and called to us after us when we left but he could not get out of the corral to follow.

We traveled for many moons into the land of the east. The trail was long and we were always tired and hungry. But if we found our Waya's blood brother, it would be worth it.

Finally, at an evil place called Andersonville we found Tawadi and he was terribly sick and hurt. I could smell death on him when Waya brought him out of the house that he lay in. But my master made a travois for me to carry his brother safely and we took him away. Waya would heal his friend's body and maybe Tawadi could heal my master’s spirit. Together perhaps they could find their peace again.

We soon found a place of rest on a big farm with a pretty white woman named Samantha and a big black man named Teal'c. We stayed there through the summer while Tawadi got well. Waya treated his hurts and sickness with the sacred fire, the pure water and his love for his blood brother. We horses rested after our long journey and got fat on good green grass. Then at the end of our time in Ameliga when Tawadi was better we went back to Ogalahomi with our new friends.

We spent that winter season with the Tsalagi. Tawadi grew strong and well again. Waya traded two buffalo hides for an Appaloosa horse for his brother who named the horse Danawa Ahigalusti. I find it confusing that a man named Tawadi would do that, but I cannot explain such things.

Then, one day, the Tejas Rangers came again to the farm and the chief of the tribe named Hammond sat and talked to our Waya and the others. They decided that we should all go to a new place. There we could begin a new life far away from the wars and the fighting and the bad memories. Waya felt like he needed a new place so all of us came here with our new tribe.

We have been here in Tok'ra Flats for two winters now and I feel another is coming soon by the achiness in my old bones. Now, my job is to take care of all of the ayule that are part of Waya's new family. I carry the children to school and to the river. Waya doesn't ride me much anymore because he is now a big strong ayastii. He thinks that he is too heavy for me now because I am growing old and stiff from my scars. But he is wrong. He is my Waya and I am his Wodige Soquili. My love will always be strong enough to carry him.

the end of the pony’s tail.

Glossary of Cherokee terms.  
Appaloosa = breed of spotted horse  
Ameliga = America  
ayastii = warrior  
ayule = child  
Danawa Ahigalusti = War Hawk  
Nydagi = Texas  
Ogalahomi = Oklahoma  
soquili = pony  
Tawadi = hawk  
Tsalagi = Cherokee Indians  
Ugidali = feather  
Waya = coyote  
Wodige Soquili = Brown Pony


End file.
